Atlas
by Braxenimos
Summary: So, if I could, I would just take her away. Anywhere at all. Anywhere she wanted to go. And I would follow behind. North, south, east or west. They were just directions, left for her heart to decide on. -Jori-


_Atlas_

She doesn't know it, but there's still happiness to be found if she would just open her eyes. I'm not saying that I'm perfect or anything like that, but her life isn't over. Not by a long shot.

I approached Jade's front door, practicing my empathetic smile for the thousandth time and hoping that this would be the one; the smile that would finally show her that people care about her and that I will always be there for her. My knuckles rap on the door's hard surface and I wait, completely sure that this smile will be just that one. But there's no answer, and after another minute of knocking, still nothing.

I should have known better. She always does this.

You see, Jade hasn't been going through the best of times lately and where as some people can take almost anything in stride and keep going on with their life, Jade has proven that she is not one of those people. Not when the thing hurting her is the death of the love of her life. It's been two months since Beck died, and while the rest of us are still in mourning as well, Jade seems to have been rendered completely empty inside. All she does lately is lay in bed, no makeup, no change of clothes, nothing. I make it a point to come over every single day to get her up and moving; to force her into the shower and at least clean up a little. Heck, she's more than likely on the verge of failing school, she's been absent so much. So I do that, too. Homework and dinner. Bringing her those two things has become a daily routine of ours.

But, as I said, she always does this. Every day I knock, grasping at that small glimmer of hope that she would be at least a little better today. All I can do is wait and hope that she is, and that one day, my knocks won't go unanswered and the door will open. And maybe, just flippin' maybe, my smile will get to her, sinking into her heart and lighting the beacon that tells her everything will be okay.

What can I say, I'm choosing to be very optimistic with this situation. Especially since I love her just as much as she loved him. Excuse me, loves him. Beck had been the luckiest man ever to have lived, getting so much of her love. And who knows, maybe someday I'll be as lucky as him.

So, I reached for the door handle. It twisted without reluctance and the door opened, revealing the house's dark interior.

"Jade?" I called out, walking to the bottom of the stairs after closing the front door and sending my voice up those stairs. "How many times have I told you that leaving your front door unlocked isn't safe?"

I like to think we're friends now. She hasn't done anything malicious towards me in, well… two months. Of course, this is just more evidence to suggest that she has become relatively empty inside. Either way, we actually get along now. Nearly every night for these last couple of months we've eaten dinner together, watched something pointless on television and I've talked her head off. Though, she doesn't give me much back, it's still nice to be with the person I love so often and for such lengths at a time.

The place was darkest upstairs. I could barely even see the top as I walked up them. And I knew for a fact that Jade's room would be nearly pitch black, having attempted to close herself off from the world and sink into a void of darkness. Finally managing to navigate the darkness, I came upon her room. With yet another knock on another door, I waited, and received no answer.

So I sighed, opening the door as I did so and whining a, "Jade…"

"What, Vega?" Her voice's beauty was hidden as it was muffled by pillows, bedding, sheets and anything else that might have been on the bed with her.

"You didn't answer the door again."

Her voice was weak, as if she wasn't even trying to speak to me. "So?"

"So, what if it had been locked and I couldn't come in, huh?"

I couldn't even see her, seeing as though the room was as dark as possible, just as I knew it would be. But I stepped in further, praying that I didn't trip over something and fall into her. That's not exactly how I pictured telling her how I felt about her. Though, it wasn't the worse of thoughts…

"Well, it wasn't, was it?" Her voice cracked a bit and I knew her throat was dry. She probably hadn't had anything to drink all day.

"No, it wasn't." I answered.

I couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of her leaving it open on purpose so that I would come in and spend time with her. But, then again, she probably just told her dad to leave it unlocked so that she wouldn't be bothered with having to get up and open it, or God forbid, even acknowledge that someone was there at all.

There's shuffling in her direction and my heart instantly skips a beat. Usually she just lays there and lets me do whatever- whoa, that totally sounded sexual - but now she was actually moving. And once I found the switch and flipped it, lighting the room up nice and brightly, I could see that she had sat up and actually turned towards me. Her eyes squinted at the brightness, but she didn't complain; instead, she looked at me with her same dark expression as always.

"So?" She asked. "Where's the food today?"

And there it was. I stood dumbstruck and my eyes widened. I probably looked like a complete idiot to her, but I don't care. There was the smallest amount of hope I was searching for. Maybe it was all about the food to her, but to me, it was the fact that she had come to expect it as normal behavior; to hang out with me on a slowly darkening night and eat dinner.

"Um, well, actually," I stuttered the beginnings of my response, continuing to look like an idiot, but eventually found my worded footing and spat it out. "I was thinking we could go out somewhere and eat. You know, somewhere that's not here."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Oh, umm, nothing."

Everything. But I was afraid to say it. This place was killing her, slowly but surely it was destroying the Jade I knew and loved. Every single thing reminded her of him and while she should never forget him, ever, it seemed to literally be halting her life. And she doesn't realize it, but if she were to fade away, or even… harm herself, it would tear me up just as much as Beck's death tore her up. I know it's not the same, but… you know what? Screw it. It is the same. I love her and the thought of her being gone would probably render me completely empty as well.

So, if I could, I would just take her away. Anywhere at all. Anywhere she wanted to go. And I would follow behind. North, south, east or west. They were just directions, left for her heart to decide on.

I finally sat down on the bed next to her and her eyes never left me.

"No," was all she said before laying back down with a plop and slapping an arm over her eyes.

"Oh, come one, Jade. Don't you want to go out and do things? See your friends, maybe?"

Her arm slid away and those blue eyes pierced me again. She stared into me, flicking her beauties all around my face in search of something, but I couldn't figure out what. She didn't need to search, though. I was right here, and I would take her anywhere if she would let me.

South, maybe. Towards hotter climate. I was always fond of seeing her skin glisten, even if it's wetness came from sweat.

Finally, she spoke, interrupting my deluded fantasies. "Why do you do this?"

It should have been an easy answer. _Because I love you_, was all I had to say. "Because you need it," decided to come out of my mouth instead.

She continued to stare, and I continued to do the same to her. I had never looked into her eyes for this long and it was, dare I say it, magical.

"Well, thanks."

And then she thanked me. Somehow, the moment had reached a step above magical, whatever that was, and the smile that was spreading across my cheeks was completely uncontrollable.

Or north, then? As far north as we could go. This makes no sense, but a person in love rarely does. If only I could somehow transport this moment to the coldest of weathers up north, freezing us solid in the moment forever. Illogical, I know, but I never said I was a very deep person now, did I?

"Hey," I eventually said, coming out of my thoughts again and scooting in closer to her. "I just want you to know that I will always be here to help you. You know that, right?"

I lay completely down next to her and she doesn't flinch at all. No, she remains in place, our shoulders pressing together, and her head turns to face me.

"I do."

My smile hadn't faded and it grew even wider, the blush on my cheeks spreading like fire. "Good."

No. East. Jade loves her car, and the open road. I can't tell you how many things she had been late to with the simple excuse of, "I really just wanted to think, so I drove around for a while." Yes, we would go east. Across America on a road trip to each and every place that she wanted to go. And I would let her drive, watching as she did one of the things she truly enjoyed doing.

I couldn't care less that my original plan of getting her to go out to eat with me had failed. Instead, I got a thank you. Not many things could top that.

Turning on my side, I looked into her eyes again, trying to tell her how I felt without actually building up enough bravery to say it. Then she turned as well, shifting her body until it was in my direction.

Her voice came out in a whisper and my eyes welled up at the sight of her own eyes watering. "Can we just lay here tonight? The both of us in silence?"

I just nodded. And her tears started to flow. Mine were soon to follow. A hand of hers moved forward to tug at my shirt and I happily obliged, scooting into and snuggling with her as we sniffled. Her head lifted up and lips pecked quickly at my forehead before her eyes were closing and she snuggled comfortably into me, as well.

West. That was the one. I had moved into West, and she accepted me.

* * *

**Note: **_This was for SKRowling's latest contest. If you haven't checked it out, go do so! And wish her a happy birthday! Even though this is a few days early!_

_This story is titled as such because I thought of and wrote it while listening to a song of the same title._


End file.
